


Cornflower Blue

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rivers, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Another hike, another trail. But in the aftermath the tenderness is what shakes them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic [Push Me Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8294479), which you will need to read first for this to make sense.

The flowers were bright blue. That’s what Holly remembered most. They were the color of periwinkle and Dan found them deep in the woods during their hike. 

They didn’t look anything like the blossoms that had set them off the first time, so there was no reason to be scared. Not until the aching itch started between her legs and she found herself pressing her thighs together. Found herself watching Dan hike, eyes glued to his minuscule glutes as he walked.

“Holly,” he said suddenly, as they reached a small river. “Do you uh…feel weird?”

Her teeshirt had been abrading her nipples into hard peaks over the past couple of steps. “It’s like it was when you found those other flowers,” she moaned.

“Shit. Do you need me?” he whimpered. The answer was easy. Her fingers closed around his shoulder and he flung himself around, throwing both arms around Holly’s waist and lifting her to his mouth.

She cried out and ripped at his teeshirt.

She was losing more clothing to mother nature than she ever had to Ross, to any other man she’d been with. Dan’s hand was down her pants and he was pawing at her and for some reason it was wildly exiting. She couldn’t stand to be apart from him even for a moment, even for the second it took him to get her shirt and shorts down, to pull out his cock. They didn’t bother to remove their glasses and she didn’t dare worried that they’d scratch them up.

He left little biting kisses down her neck, over each breast, on her belly and the insides of her legs. Holly squirmed as he laid her back on a rock like a sacrifice and bent his head to lick her pussy.

She came on one hot stroke. And came again when he pushed his thumb into her.

“So fucking wet,” he panted, bending his head back to the feast of her body. Holly couldn’t seem to stop coming, her legs kicking in Dan’s grip. 

He surfaced red-faced and shiny-lipped, panting, wild-eyed. He’d come once, uselessly, against the rock while eating her – she could smell it as he reached down to enter her. She helped eagerly, rocking her hips, eyes screwed tightly shut.

His cock buried balls-deep inside of her, Dan pumped himself desperately, stopping to shudder and call her name. One finger found her clit and she shattered. Her strangled cries were swallowed up by his wide-open mouth. 

They rolled across the huge sun-bleached rock – onto their sides, with her riding him for several frantic orgasms.

Dan rolled them over and over, kissing her sloppily. “I need…I want to be deeper,” he breathed against her ear. How much more could he sink into her? He felt impossibly gigantic inside of her, overflowing her with need and release. 

“I…” she pulled away from him and he cried out in agony, but she had only climbed to her knees, ignoring the heat of the rock at her calves, wiggling her behind at him. She rubbed her clit in frantic circles. “Please?”

Dan was on her in an instant, half-mad and starved, his cock throbbing as he rode her like a wild man.

“Fuck!” he hissed. His hips slammed into hers, quick and hard. “Oh fuck, Holly, give me your…” He came abruptly, his belly steamy against her back. Holly’s body replied for her, gushed around his dick as she wailed, knees buckling. Dan flipped her over and fucked her through two more orgasms until she started sobbing, hiding her tear-stained face in his hair. Completely overwhelmed.

Dan mashed his tired mouth against the side of her neck, frantically heaving in air. All at once she was being picked up and carried a few feet to the river. Dan’s strength shocked her after all they’d been through but she was too tired to complain.

He waded past the shoreline and she could feel them slowly sink into the water. Holly let it rush over her tired limbs, let it wash away the stress and the incredible amount of sweat she’d generated. Then all at once relief hit her body, relaxing her muscles. The tingling deep inside of her finally stopped. She felt _peace_. 

They were, she realized, washing the pollen away.

Dan was rocking her in his arms, kissing her tears away as they dribbled down her jawbone. “Please say I didn’t hurt you.”

She shook her head. “I wanted you so much,” she admitted.

Dan’s chest heaved against hers. “I wanted you too. I…” he stopped himself. She kissed his fuzzy face, his dark eyelids, and his red ears. “No more forests,” he said, trying to lighten the mood, to avoid the heavy words clogging the back of his throat.

She rubbed her burning eyes against his shoulder blade. “A museum, next time.”

He buried his face at the crown of her head and she felt his tears.


End file.
